Journey To the Past
by chibijem
Summary: Takamichi journeys to his childhood home by the sea accompanied by Tomomasa.


Journey To the Past

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein, with the exceptions of Akiko, Akinori and Ishida, and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction. 

A/N: After watching a different version of the series with much better subtitles and learning of Takamichi's past and his childhood home by the sea, the following plot came to mind. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Tomomasa, there is one more item I would like to discuss with you." The Emperor said as his general started to rise. 

"Hai, Okami."

"I thought you would have asked for my permission to take some time from your duties."

"Sumanai, Okami, but I don't understand. Why would I do such a thing?" Tomomasa looked perplexed.

"Your Hachiyo partner came to me several days ago asking for such permission. I believe he is venturing to his home by the sea. I was under the impression….." The young sovereign stated.

"I was not informed of his plans. But yes, I would like some time as well." Tomomasa swore to himself that as soon as his meetings were over, he would track down his friend and demand to know what was going on.

"I thought you might," Eisen's brother and the general's friend laughed. "You have my permission. Please report to me when you return."

"Arigatou, Okami." With that, Tomomasa stood, bowed and turned to leave. As he came abreast of the shoji the emperor wished him safe travel.

Tachibana no Tomomasa Shosho-dono hurried to his office to make arrangements for his absence, including sending letters of apology for cancelling his meetings; his harried aide quickly took down his orders and promised to make sure everything ran smoothly while he was away. As he was leaving, he clasped the elderly man on the shoulder in thanks. Exiting the building, the eldest Hachiyo turned and stalked in the direction of the archives. When he entered, he stopped the first assistant he came across. "Where is he?" He bellowed.

"I think he is in his office," the young man replied, voice shaking just a bit at the anger in Tomomasa's voice, which happened to be a very rare occurrence.

Tomomasa's livid stride took him to the vice minister's office and when he stepped in, Takamichi knew his friend had heard of his plans. He quickly excused his aide and sat looking at the general. "I was going to tell you." He said by way of an explanation.

"When?" The elder Byakko holder placed his fists on his slim hips, eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Before I left."

"As in when you were heading out of Kyou?" Tomomasa began to pace. "This is just like you. You did not want me to become involved when your mother's spirit was in jeopardy and now this." He raised a hand and rubbed his brow. "Why are you going? Why didn't you tell me? I had to find out from Okami and he thought I knew."

"Gomen nasai if I embarrassed you." Takamichi rose and crossed to his partner. "I was going to tell you; I would never have left without doing so."

"Okami has granted me time away." Teal eyes met gold. "Will you let me come with you?"

"This is not a recreational visit. One of the nobles in the area would like to purchase the estate."

"Do you want to dispose of the property?"

"I have not returned there since I first came to Kyou. It is maintained, but no one uses it; it sits empty but for the caretakers." The vice minister replied.

"When do we leave?" Tomomasa asked, noticing how hesitant his friend was to discuss the matter since Takamichi had not answered the question.

"You do not have to come. I am able to deal with this on my own."

The general held up a hand to stop Takamichi. "I am going with you. Don't argue." He ordered. "Besides, I have never seen the sea." Tomomasa told the vice minister with a smile.

"Never?" At the nod from his friend, Takamichi let a tiny smile wash over his features. "I think you will like it." He offered as an acceptance of the general's accompanying him.

* * *

The next morning, just after dawn, Tomomasa entered Takamichi's estate, his horse following. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tomomasa-dono." The green haired Hachiyo returned. "Why don't you place your things in the cart. It will unburden your mount."

Tomomasa began lifting his things off the back of his horse, patting the animal. As he arranged the items in the cart he questioned Takamichi as to why a cart was necessary. "Surely you are not taking that many books with you?" He teased his companion.

"No, there may be some things I want to bring back with me. If we bring a cart with us, it will save time and money. There is no use in purchasing one when I already own one." He explained as he set several books next to Tomomasa's belongings, looking sheepish when the general lifted an elegant eyebrow at the number of volumes.

Tomomasa waited while Takamichi gave some final instructions to his household staff and answered last minute questions. He mounted his own horse and soon they were on their way. They passed by Fuji-hime's manor and saw the tiny princess, the Ryuujin no Miko, Minamoto no Yorihisa and the others at the gate to see them off.

"You will be careful, won't you?" Akane asked as she looked up at Tomomasa. "I wish I…we…could all go with you." She amended when the tall samurai standing just behind her cleared his throat.

"Hai, we will be careful. It would be unbecoming of us to make a lady worry." The eldest Hachiyo replied.

"Tomomasa-san, I'm being serious." The pink haired teen stamped her foot.

"So am I. We will return unharmed, yakusoku." He leaned out of his saddle and covered the top of her head with his palm.

"Watch over him too?" She looked to Takamichi who was speaking to Shimon. "He looks troubled."

"I will. I think memories are plaguing him. He will be fine." The teal eyes met violet. "Look after everyone?" He said to Yorihisa.

"Hai, Tomomasa-dono." The blue haired Hachiyo bowed.

Just minutes later the two men were riding away, returning the farewell waves with their own.

* * *

"Gomen ne, Tomomasa-dono. The inn was supposed to be open." The vice minister apologized as they made camp for the night. 

"Iie, this is fine. I have settled for the night with much less." Tomomasa waved off Takamichi's regret.

"During your days in the main army?" When the general nodded, Takamichi sighed with relief. "I will make it up to you."

"No need. This takes me back to my younger days."

"You are not exactly old and decrepit."

"I never said I was. You are the one thinking it."

"Gomen ne, I was not thi--" The bespectacled young man could not continue as the general laid his hand over his mouth.

"Stop with you apologies." Tomomasa leaned in so they were almost nose to nose. "Now can you gather more wood for the fire I started while I go see about dinner?"

"Where are you…..?"

Tomomasa looked over his shoulder, "We're following the river, ne? I'll return soon." He then disappeared into the trees.

Takamichi had a pile of wood stacked and had made skewers for the fish he thought and hoped Tomomasa was catching. He finally settled with a book to wait for his partner's return. Soon enough, Tomomasa came back with several cleaned fish and in short order, they were cooking by the fire. Takamichi opened the basket his cook had given them and set some wrapped sweet potatoes near the flames to warm and finally handed Tomomasa a canteen and onigiri. During their meal, they discussed happenings at court, their individual duties and the other Hachiyo. "I didn't know you fished." Takamichi said taking a bite of the moist meat.

"There are still things you have yet to learn about me; I cannot divulge all of my secrets." Tomomasa replied, looking across the small clearing at his partner. "It relaxes me." He ultimately explained.

"I thought you did other things to relax."

"I'm shocked! Where did you learn to think that way." The general's jeweled eyes laughed.

"I was not thinking _**that**_. You are the one who brought it up." The vice minister turned his head away in mock indignation.

"Hai, hai," Tomomasa sighed. "I fish when I need to relax and don't want company." He admitted.

Takamichi studied his companion and thought he really needed to learn more about the man he thought he knew. He changed the subject not wanting to delve into such a deep matter and man at the moment. "Ne, Tomomasa? Miko-dono and Yorihisa-dono seem to be growing closer."

"They have." He agreed, taking a bite of fish.

"What do you think of it?" Takamichi sipped at the cool water.

"It would not surprise me if, when we return, Yorihisa asked to speak to all of us asking for permission to court her."

Takamichi almost spit out the bite he had taken. He swallowed and looked across the fire at his companion. "Honto?"

"Hai, I can see it in his eyes. He tries to hide it."

"How do you feel about that?"

"As long as two people are happy and in love, it does not matter to me their stations, ages or the rest. Love and trust are what is important in any relationship."

* * *

Two days later, just after midday, the two Hachiyo rode through the seaside town and approached the Fujiwara estate. Tomomasa took a deep breath and smiled. "I can smell salt in the air." 

"Hai, there is a beach that runs along the back of the property." Takamichi reined his horse in and pulled the one hauling the cart, up. "It's as I remembered it." He said softly, looking at the gate.

"We should go in," Tomomasa said. "You said they were expecting you."

"Hai, so I did." Takamichi replied, wistfully.

As they approached the main house an elderly couple came out onto the walkway. "Takamichi-dono. Welcome." They greeted the vice minister.

"Konnichiwa, Akiko, Akinori. It has been a long time." He dismounted and went over to the couple. "You have been well?"

"Hai, arigatou for asking and for your concern." The man answered. "And yourself?"

"Heki desu." Takamichi smiled.

Tomomasa witnessed the reunion and could see the ties that bound the trio. He smiled when Takamichi turned to him and he then vaulted off his mount. "Konnichiwa," he bowed to the couple.

"Showoff," Takamichi said under his breath. He turned to his elderly friends and introduced them. "This is my partner, Tachibana no Tomomasa."

"_The_ Tachibana no Tomomasa?" The woman asked.

"I'm afraid so," the general sighed. He hoped this woman would not fawn over him like so many others had when first being introduced to him.

"It's an honor to meet you." She replied. "Come in. I am sure you are weary from the journey." She entered the house and as the Byakko duo settled onto cushions, went to retrieve refreshments. "My husband is seeing to your horses and belongings." She poured tea for them. "Do you want to stay in your old room, Takamichi-dono?"

"If that is convenient. Can you make the guest room presentable for Tomomasa-dono?"

"It is already done. I aired it out when I received your last letter." She excused herself reminding them if they needed anything just to ask.

"Your last letter?" Tomomasa questioned over the rim of the cup he held.

"I did say I was going to tell you." When the general's eyes remained pinned to him, he let out a sigh. "Fine, I was going to ask you to come with me." He confessed.

"See, that was not so hard." Teal eyes sparkled in amusement. "Why do you always find it so hard to let me in, to see the real you?"

"I could say the same about you." Takamichi then turned his golden gaze to the open shoji where he could barely make out the sea. "When you are taken from the only home you know and placed in another far away and full of strangers, you protect yourself in whatever way you can. That was one way for me to do so."

"Why the same about me?"

"I didn't even know you liked to fish. We have been friends for how many years and I didn't know even that trivial piece of information about you." Takamichi's voice rose just the tiniest bit.

"I'm not a stranger. All you need to do is ask me and yet you still keep things to yourself."

"I hope I have gotten better about sharing things about myself." The vice minister said.

"Some. I'd like to see more."

"I am trying."

"I know you are. Just as I know you still try to protect yourself, though you needn't with me." They fell silent for several minutes until Akiko came to inform them the ofuro was ready as she thought they would like to cleanse away the dust and dirt from their travels.

An hour later, Takamichi was running a cloth over his long hair when he saw Tomomasa standing in the gardens, looking out over the sea. Takamichi smiled to himself and went to join his friend. As he approached, he saw that the general had tied his still wet, thick hair back with a ribbon. "You can go out onto the sand, you know."

"I was waiting for you. You did say you would show it to me. I wanted the first time to be with you." Tomomasa turned his head and looked at his reflection in Takamichi's glasses.

Several long seconds passed. "Come on then," the vice minister started for the well worn path to the beach. As he stepped onto the warm sand, he turned to see his companion's face as Tomomasa got his first glimpse of the sea. For the rest of his life, Takamichi would never forget the look of child-like awe and genuine delight on the general's face. "The water may be too cool now but it was a wonderful way to fight the hot days when they came."

"It's beautiful, Takamichi."

The wonder in Tomomasa's smooth voice made the green haired Hachiyo look at the scene before him with a different perspective. "It is; I'd almost forgotten."

"Arigatou Takamichi. For allowing me to come with you, for sharing this with me."

Takamichi watched as Tomomasa lifted the bottom of the yukata he wore and walked to the surf, letting the waves wash over his feet. He saw the general lift his face to allow the breeze to caress his handsome features. "I should be thanking you. For always understanding, for not giving up and for always being there for me." He said so only he could hear as he stood studying his friend.

* * *

The following morning, Takamichi entered the kitchens just as the sun was rising. The previous evening he had told Tomomasa that the household was very informal and if he was hungry or needed anything he could find Akiko in the kitchens most of the time. The vice minister was shocked not to see his friend at the table eating breakfast. "Akiko, is Tomomasa-dono up yet?" He asked pouring tea for himself and refilling her cup. 

"Hai, he almost beat me here." She smiled. "He is out on the beach. I gave him some onigiri and tea to take with him."

"Arigatou." Takamichi took the small tray holding tea and breakfast and went down to where the general was sitting on the sand. He observed Tomomasa as he absently ran his hands through the soft sand, letting the tiny grains caress his long fingers. "Tomomasa," he called out softly.

"It is so peaceful here," the teal eyes never left their study of the waves.

"I used to spend quite a lot of time out here." the younger of the Byakko possessors replied. "Here, Akiko made breakfast." He set the tray next to the eldest Hachiyo and then sat down. "You need to be careful; don't stay in the sun too long."

"Mmmmm," Tomomasa murmured around the bite he had in his mouth. As soon as he swallowed he asked what the plan was for the day.

"I need to go through some things and clear out the storage rooms." Takamichi replied watching the birds feeding in the surf.

"If you tell me what to do, I'll be glad to help." Tomomasa leaned his arms on his upraised knees and peered at his quiet companion. "Takamichi?"

After a moment, golden eyes met teal, "Hai, I appreciate it."

"When are you to meet with the man who wants to purchase this estate?"

"I will send word to him this morning that I have arrived. Then we can set a time."

"Do you really want to let it go? You seem hesitant." The teal haired Hachiyo asked, trying to discern the young man's mood.

"It is as I said before we left Kyou: I have never returned here. This place needs a family, children running about. It has sat empty for far too long." The vice minister explained, looking back at the waves crashing upon the shore.

"As long as you are certain." Tomomasa, too, gazed out over the water. _I don't think you realize how hard this will be for you,_ he thought. _I will be here to see you through it._

Later in the afternoon, Takamichi was placing things into a box when Tomomasa stood with a small toy in his large hands. "What is this?" He asked, handing the item to the vice minister.

"Chichiue made it for me on one of his visits here." He replied with a smile. Memories assailed him and he was taken back in time to those innocent days of his boyhood.

"And this?" The general held out a rather ragged looking cloth animal.

"Hahaue made it…..My birth mother made it just before she passed on." Takamichi was about to place the items into the container they had earmarked for donating when Tomomasa stopped him.

"You should keep them."

"Why? I have no need for them."

"Takamichi, you have no sentimentality in you," Tomomasa shook his head and moved to stand before his partner. He laid his strong hands over the vice minister's shoulders. "Don't do something you will regret later. Keep them for now; a rash decision now will not benefit you."

By the time they stopped, they managed to clear most of one store room. Takamichi was speaking with Akinori while waiting for Tomomasa to finish his bath before dinner. The elderly man had delivered the vice minister's missive and he now brought a reply. "Arigatou, Akinori. You should eat and then rest."

"Hai, arigatou, Takamichi-sama." He shuffled away.

Just then Tomomasa entered the room; he was dressed in a light yukata, loosely belted, hair still damp with a towel over his broad shoulders. He was trying to comb out his long, wavy hair but had managed to tangle it. "Did you get an answer?" He asked, holding the offensive snarl of locks and working the knot out.

"Hai, the man, Ishida, has replied he can meet me in two days to complete the transaction. After we eat, I will write out a reply that Akinori can deliver in the morning."

"Kami-sama, that was so good. Akiko is an extremely good cook." Tomomasa said with a satisfied sigh, patting his flat stomach, leaning back on his elbows, causing the yukata to part open, exposing his broad chest. "What will happen to her and Akinori?" He asked turning his head to look at Takamichi.

"I will make sure they are provided for. It will be part of the agreement between Ishida and I." The vice minister answered. _And there will be one additional provision I will ask for,_ he thought. _A gift for both of us._

The twosome moved to the library where Takamichi took out his writing implements and some paper to compose his reply. He smiled when Tomomasa took a book from a shelf and settled in the open shoji to enjoy the night breeze coming in from the sea. The vice minister was writing a second letter when he heard a thumping sound; he looked to the shoji seeing the book on the floor, having fallen from the general's limp hand. Tomomasa's head was down, chin against his chest, fast asleep. Takamichi, with an indulgent look on his face, took a light coverlet and draped it over his slumbering companion, not wanting him to grow chilled in just his yukata, as the temperature had dropped when the sun had set.

Takamichi worked on cataloging the household contents well into the night and when he reached a good place to stop, he closed the book and stretched. Glancing over at Tomomasa, he saw that the general had shifted a bit and now looked uncomfortable. The green haired teen stood and crossed the room to kneel at the teal haired man's side. Gently, he shook one broad shoulder, "Tomomasa-dono? You need to wake up and go to your futon." He whispered.

Teal eyes opened slowly and when Tomomasa finally focused his gaze on Takamichi, a sleepy grin lifted his soft lips. "I did not mean to fall asleep on you." Teal eyes held the apology. When Tomomasa shifted, he grimaced slightly when his muscles lightly ached.

"The sea air will do that to you. Plus it has been a long day for you."

"Are you implying I am getting old? That is twice now during this trip." Tomomasa teased once again.

"Iie, we have done a lot of work today and the combination of that with the sea air can tire anyone." Takamichi appeased. "You should go to bed. It will be infinitely more comfortable."

"Hai," the general got to his feet and stretched; his muscles moving underneath his skin. "Are you going to bed?"

"I think I will take a walk."

"Want some company?"

"Sumanai, I would like some time to myself." Gold eyes dropped from teal ones. "I hope you understand."

Tomomasa placed a finger underneath the vice minister's chin and raised Takamichi's face to his warm gaze. "Of course I do. Don't stay out too late. We still have much to do."

"I won't. Arigatou for your indulgence."

"Someday you will come to know I would do anything for you." Tomomasa left the room for his own, leaving Takamichi with a perplexed look on his face.

* * *

Takamichi's morning started the same as the previous one, strolling onto the beach to find Tomomasa sitting and watching the waves. He situated himself behind the general, legs bracketing Tomomasa's and wrapped his arms around the contemplative man. He gathered the thick, wavy teal locks and placed them over one of Tomomasa's broad shoulders. "You really like it here, don't you?" He asked, laying his head on the other shoulder so they were cheek to cheek, gazing at the sea. 

"I do. It's like a balm to the spirit. It reminds me that there is something much bigger and more powerful than me or anyone….but don't tell Okami that." He laughed at the last of which he spoke.

"I think he believes that too." The vice minister said softly, humor in his voice. "Akiko will have breakfast ready soon."

"Hai," Tomomasa sighed. They sat for several minutes enjoying the scenery and the salt scented breeze. "Are we doing more cleaning out today?" Tomomasa asked as he threw some of his onigiri to a bird who was investigating the pair invading his territory.

"That and I have an errand to run if there's time." When his partner turned his head, Takamichi explained he wanted to visit his birth mother's grave.

"Sou desu ne," Teal eyes turned back to their study of the waves and the now begging bird. "I can manage today, if you would like to go. You should make a visit while we are here."

"It's strange; whenever someone says 'mother', it's my step-mother I think of. My blood mother…." He stopped, not knowing how to go on.

"Your step-mother was the one who cared for you, loved you. Who you came to love. That's why you think of her as your mother. The woman who gave birth to you did just that; you didn't have enough time with her when you were able to comprehend relationships."

"Hmmmm, I remember her being ill most of the time. Chichiue told me my birth was not easy; she passed on before I was five years old. Then Chichiue sent for me from Kyou. Maybe it has been guilt that has kept me away?" He mused.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. Death is part of life…a hard part of life for a child. I think both your mothers would be so very proud of you. You are a distinguished minister, a protector of Kyou and a fine and honorable man."

Takamichi sat straight up and pulled his arms from around Tomomasa. "Honto? You think that?"

Tomomasa turned to face his young partner. "I don't think that: I know it."

"Arigatou, Tomomasa-dono." The vice minister's voice trembled with emotion.

They heard Akiko calling and they both smiled. "Can you convince her and Akinori to come to Kyou? Her meals are delicious." Tomomasa urged at they climbed the path to the house.

Late in the afternoon, Takamichi was again walking to the beach; he had returned from his visit to his birth mother's resting place. When he had come into the kitchen, he thanked Akiko for taking care of the grave to which she had replied that it had been part of her duty as a caretaker of the estate and it had been an honor for her to do so.

When he reached the sand, he saw the general standing in the surf in just his undergarments. Takamichi's golden eyes went wide as he watched as the adult general played in the water much as a child would. "Tomomasa-dono? What are you doing?" He inquired as he stopped several feet from the water.

"Konnichiwa, Takamichi," the eldest Hachiyo greeted with a broad grin on his handsome face. "I completed as much as I could and left some notes for you. How was your visit?"

"I had a pleasant time. As for you: I meant why are you out here playing like this?" The vice minister motioned to the water.

"Ah, I got hot working in the store rooms and you did mention it was a good way to cool off. So here I am." Those teal eyes practically shone with pleasure. "You should come join me." He added as he walked out of the water.

"I'm fine," Takamichi replied, backing away. "Just enjoy yourself."

"You look uncomfortable to me," Tomomasa stopped and eyed his friend.

"That's because you are stalking me."

"Stalking you say? I believe stalking is done without the victim's knowledge. What I am doing or about to do, is chasing." He informed the vice minister before charging.

Takamichi eluded the general's first attempt and ran off down the beach. Soon enough the two men were chasing each other over the dunes, through the surf, all the while laughing. "Yamate, kudasai." The vice minister begged as he bent forward, resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Now you are hot." Tomomasa teased.

"You did that on purpose." Takamichi accused.

"Iie, I was just trying to get you to join me."

"Hai, hai," the vice minister rolled his eyes and began unfastening his over kimono. He let the garment pool at his feet as he undressed down to his own undergarments. After unclipping his glasses and placing the now folded clothing out of the way, he waded out into the cool water. He turned back to his partner, "Satisfied?"

"Almost," the general entered the water several feet away and reached down to scoop water into his hands and proceeded to give a proper soaking to the young court official. He laughed as Takamichi sputtered.

"Tomomasa!" He walked over and with a hand, pushed the surprised elder Hachiyo into the water. "We are now even."

The general retaliated and their water play continued for almost an hour, until they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked to the beach and saw Akiko standing there with her fists on her hips. "I've been calling for you. The evening meal is almost ready."

The soaking duo strode out of the water and began shivering as the sun was setting and there was now a cold wind blowing. "Gomen ne, Akiko." Takamichi apologized, taking the towel she handed him.

"Mattaku, look at the two of you. Were you not paying attention to the change in the air?" She asked as Tomomasa took the other towel. "Behaving like boys rather than adults." Tomomasa and Takamichi followed the elderly housekeeper and cook to the main house apologizing the entire way. "You have just enough time to bathe. Make sure you get all the salt water out of your hair as well." She reminded the two.

"Hai, hai." They replied, marching to the bath house.

"See, now we're in trouble with Akiko-san." Tomomasa jested striding past Takamichi to the shoji of the bath.

Takamichi froze in his tracks, "I'm not the one who started it!" He said in a louder voice than was normal for him as he followed the older Byakko possessor inside.

* * *

Just before noon the following day, Tomomasa followed Takamichi through the marketplace of the village. They had just come from the vice minister's meeting to complete the sale of the Fujiwara estate. While the vice minister dealt with his business, Tomomasa had been entertained by Ishida's children. He had watched them play and when they learned who their guest was, encouraged the sons when they brought out their toy bokkens. He looked down at the small bouquet the daughter had handed him and smiled. "They are a good family for the property." 

"I thought so too." Takamichi replied.

"When do they take possession?" The general asked and then noticed his companion had stopped at a booksellers stall. Tomomasa sighed and waited while Takamichi paid for the volume.

"I had to look." The green haired young man explained.

"I would not have you any different. What did you find?" Takamichi held the book so he could see the title. "That's very old and rare. May I borrow it when you finish reading?"

"Of course. As for Ishida moving in, he would like to as soon as possible. I informed him I would need a few more days to clear things out and he agreed."

"We have much to do then." Tomomasa stopped and peered at a merchants table holding seashells. He went over and was greeted. "It sounds like waves." Tomomasa voiced in astonishment when he held the delicate shell to his ear, making the vice minister smile.

"Pick one." Takamichi said. When Tomomasa stared at him, he went on. "You always treat me to things and never allow me to reciprocate."

"Takamichi…."

"So you have something to remember this trip by." The gold eyes looked up and over at teal ones. "Pick one."

A few minutes later, Tomomasa carried a carefully wrapped pink and white shell. "Domo arigatou gozaimashta, Takamichi. It's the best thing anyone has ever gifted me with. I shall treasure it."

* * *

The morning they were to leave and head back to Kyou, Tomomasa was the one to go to the beach to look for Takamichi. They had spent the last two days finishing the clearing out and making trips to the village with the donations. Takamichi had spent some time with Akinori and Akiko, handing over a sum of money and letting them know they could use one of the several guest houses on the property for their lifetimes. The couple was very thankful and also sad. They knew this may be the last time they would see Takamichi. Now Tomomasa looked down at the sand and saw the vice minister watching the water. "Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked as he settled behind his friend and wrapped his strong arms around the vice minister, much as Takamichi had done the second morning they had been there. 

"It is harder than I thought it would be." Was the soft reply.

"Letting go always is," the general agreed. "You have the memories here." He added, tapping Takamichi's head.

"Hai," the green haired Hachiyo sighed. He turned his head slightly, "And so many new ones."

"Akiko has breakfast ready and she made up a basket for us as well." Tomomasa let out a breath. "I will miss this."

"I will too."

"Which are you speaking of? The sea or this?" The general asked, tightening his arms around the vice minister.

"Both."

"Just because we are returning to Kyou and our duties, does not mean this has to end." Tomomasa reminded his companion. "I hope it doesn't and it continues to grow."

"I as well." Takamichi sat up. "We should go in to breakfast. Far be it for me to keep you from Akiko's cooking." He rose and held out a hand to pull Tomomasa to his feet.

"It can wait if you prefer." Tomomasa looked up at the vice minister, wanting to give him more time to say goodbye.

"Iie, we should not dawdle. Prolonging will only make it harder."

After breakfast, the two loaded the rest of their things into the cart and said their last goodbyes to the elderly couple. Akiko tearfully thanked Takamichi once more for his kind gesture and they promised to remain in contact with the other. As he spoke with the woman, Akinori moved to Tomomasa. "You will watch over Takamichi-sama?" He asked.

"Yakusoku. He is most precious to me, Akinori-san; do not worry." Tomomasa clasped the man on the shoulder as a pledge.

"We have watched over him since he was born. He is very precious to us as well."

Tomomasa thought for a second. "I will bring him back for visits more often."

Akinori bowed in thanks and respect. "Arigatou Tachibana-sama. You are truly a great man."

Takamichi approached with Akiko following. The woman handed the general a slim packet, "Those are the recipes I use. You can give them to your cook." She explained.

"It will not be the same as it won't be yourself doing the cooking." Tomomasa replied with a gentle smile.

"Takamichi-dono's letters were correct: you know how to flirt." She returned his smile.

The Byakko twosome mounted their horses, "Domo arigatou for having us and taking such good care of us." Tomomasa said.

"It was our pleasure and honor," Akiko replied, bowing. "Be safe on your journey."

"Arigatou, Akiko, Akinori." Takamichi returned the gesture from his saddle.

Riding through the gates, Takamichi wheeled his horse around to take one last look. His expressive eyes took on a distant look. "We will come back." Tomomasa said. "I promised I would bring you back."

"Tomomasa…."

"I will want to see the waves again."

"Hai," Takamichi smiled as he urged his mount to catch up with Tomomasa's. _And we will stay by the sea as well,_ Takamichi thought as he fingered the agreement in his kimono. The last provision he asked for, was for use of a guest house when he visited and he knew Tomomasa would be accompanying him.

FIN


End file.
